Hydrolock
Hydrolock ('''also known as '''MUTCD) is a resigned game developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. He was making the states of Florida and Alabama. He currently the founder and owner of Infiniroads. He also is credited for bringing mesh-based vehicles to the Ultimate Driving Universe, as well as creating the Nissan Skyline and the Ford F-150. Hydrolock is also responsible for bringing light trailers as well, the first one being a large travel trailer. Current Games Florida UD: Hillsborough (Formerly UD: Sunshine City) Main article: UD: Hillsborough Hillsborough (Formerly Sunshine City) is the main game Hydrolock has been working on. It is the first game based in Florida and is still under construction. It is a paid access game and is still under beta testing. This game will include parts of northern Tampa and Wesley Chapel, Florida; therefore (formerly) giving the name Sunshine City. A full release was expected in Easter 2017. Hydrolock is still currently working on Hillsborough. As of January 2018, Hydrolock announced that Hillsborough was canceled due to its age and because of developing complications. However a month later, he announced that Hillsborough will be coming back and will be improved. After Infiniroads was established in July, Hillsborough was renamed to Tampa and will be released as an Infiniroads map. Note: Ultimate Driving passes will '''not' be valid on this game if it is publicly released (as they are separate). You may have to pay passes from Infiniroads to play the special feature(s).'' Former Games Note: Some of these games may become Infiniroads maps. Ultimate Driving passes will '''NOT' work on these maps (as they are separate) should they become re-released.'' Florida UD: Terra Ceia Plans were made but were shelved. UD: Nassaudale Main article: UD: Nassaudale Nassaudale was a game created by Hydrolock. It is the second game based in Florida, and was still under construction before Hydrolock left UD. This game was supposed to include parts of Jacksonville, Florida. Not much is known about the game due to progress. UD: Yulee This game has been cancelled. UD: Browardville According to Hydrolock's Twitter feed, Browardville will be based in southeastern Florida, which will take parts of Fort Lauderdale, FL. This game is still under construction before leaving UD. It's unknown if it's being worked on. He has completed Broward Beach. (Proof on his Twitter page, link below.) This game will not be released as an Ultimate Driving map. UD: Florida Keys'' '' More info coming soon. (What we may know: According to the UDU map, the main city will most likely be Southpoint Key (Key West, FL.). Other points of interest may be, but not limited to, Frontage Key (Marathon, FL.), US Route 1, Florida State Route A1A, and Florida State Route 905. Parts of Southern Miami/Miami Beach and I-95's southern terminus may be included too if Hydrolock thinks that just 2 cities and major routes are too little for a UDU game.) This game will not be released as an Ultimate Driving map. UD: Biscayne Biscayne was a future game by Hydrolock that will soon be based on some parts of Miami, FL according to Hydrolock's twitter page. Currently, it is in a free beta stage. Although, this game is still under heavy construction. This game was announced in May 2017. It's unknown if Hydrolock is still working on it after leaving UD. Perhaps, biscayne might release? Alabama UD: Senford This game is shelved. Resigning (Stepping Down) In June 2018, Hydrolock resigned from UDU by closing all his games and leaving the UDU fan group. He left the UDU group because the community is getting worse. In August 2018, the Southern Driving Games forum on the UDU website was temporarily closed for updates. Once it reopened a month later, the Florida and Alabama sections had been removed from the forum. However, the Florida section of the official map still remains. The description no longer makes any reference to Hydrolock as well. Infiniroads Driving Series One month later after Hydrolock stepped down as a UDU developer, he established the Infiniroads Driving Series. Hydrolock and other developers ( such as JetFuelMeltedMyMeme, notNickWilde, LegoImp, and others) planned 10 games. Their social media currently are Twitter and Discord. The Infiniroads project uses a similar logo as the one Hydrolock used during his UDU development period. Infiniroads: Tampa Tampa will be the overhauled UD: Hillsborough but with new upcoming cities. It's under construction currently and is in early alpha. Infiniroads: San Francisco This game is based on San Francisco with the Golden Gate Bridge and some parts of downtown. Trivia * His former username was MUTCD, which is an actual document used by the U.S. Department of Transportation. It means "Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices". This document is used to determine how and where traffic signs and lights are placed throughout the United States. This document has also been adapted by Canada and other parts of the world as well. * He reverted his username in March 2017, after an 82% vote on his Twitter page. * Hydrolock was the first UDU Developer who makes games their own way. See Also... * Hydrolock's Twitter page Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team Category:Former UD Staff Category:UD Historic Info